Needing Help, Finding Love
by awesomemica42
Summary: Mirana is having trouble recovering after her sister has taken her crown. When she looks at the Oraculum she sees not one, but two champions coming to her rescue. As Alice leaves from her first journey into Underland, another from the Upperland comes to Underland. This is the story of Mirana and yourself and how you two went from being Queen and visitor to the Queen and her Consort
1. Under the Cover of Night

**Summary**: Mirana is having trouble recovering after her sister has taken her crown. When she looks at the Oraculum she sees not one, but two champions coming to her rescue. As Alice leaves from her first journey into Underland, another from the Upperland comes to Underland. This is the story of Mirana and yourself and how you two went from being Queen and visitor to the Queen and her Consort.

**Disclaimer**: I am only borrowing these characters from Mr. Lewis Carroll and Disney. This is mostly based on the Tim Burton movie though.

This is a fanfiction for any reader. I'm rating it T for now, but may up the rating as the story progresses.

(Y/N)=Your Name, (L/N)=Last Name, (E/C)=Eye Color, (H/C)=Hair Color, (H/T)=Home Town

_Needing Help, Finding Love_

Chapter One-Under the Cover of Night

Betrayal. Anger. Sadness. Mirana, White Queen of Underland, sat in her study contemplating what has just happened and the consequences of her sister, Iracebeth, resurrecting one of the two known Jabberwockies. Not only did Iracebeth attack the village Mirana was visiting, Iracebeth destroyed the village, killed all the innocent citizens, and took Mirana's crown.

_Why has she done this? I knew she was jealous, but how could she could so far as to kill those innocent people? What can I do now without a champion? Who will step up and take his place knowing that just one breath of lightning from that horrid beast killed the ever brave champion?_ Suddenly she remembered that she could, no matter at what time of day, consult with Absolem, a wise old caterpillar, and the Oraculum, a scroll that predicted what would happen in Underland on any given day as well as who may come into the kingdom.

Mirana tore through Marmoreal with a new purpose. She was lost in thought of what she needed to do in order to visit Absolem without anyone noticing her short absence, or worse her sister finding out and attacking Marmoreal with her gone. Mirana was so distracted with her thoughts that she failed to see Nivens McTwisp, her most trusted advisor, coming towards her.

"Your Majesty!" Nivens all but shouted when they ran into one another. "Are you alright, my queen? I apologize for not announcing myself earlier to avoid this collision-" He was cut off before he could continue.

"It is alright Nivens. The fault was entirely mine for not keeping my mind about where I was going." the queen answered the white rabbit. "I need to speak with Absolem as soon as possible about how far my sister may take this so called war of her's."

"Your Majesty, you can't just go into the Fungal Forest without a company of knights with you. It is too dangerous, especially now that your sister has stolen the crown from you." the white rabbit tried to argue even though he knew when she was determined to do something, anything, she wouldn't stop until she was finished with the task.

"I understand Nivens, but I will only tell you and will go at night so no one will be the wiser. This is something that must be done so we know how crazed my poor sister has truly become so that we may be able to deal with her appropriately when the time comes. If anyone asks for me tell them that I am not able to have visitors at the moment due to too much paper work and asked to be left alone save for you." With that she continued to her chambers.

Mirana got to her chambers as the sun was setting just below the horizon. She quickly and efficiently changed from her daily attire of a white dress to her riding outfit that only few knew about. While her famous color is known to be white she has always appreciated the color violet. Mirana's riding outfit was form fitting so as to not get caught on any natural debris that could drag her off her horse. Unlike some ladies of court whose riding attire was similar to that they wore on a daily basis, Mirana found that to ride more comfortably on longer journeys, such as this one, trousers were the best attire. While her trousers were black and tucked into her mid-calf black leather riding boots, she had a royal purple button up shirt with white stitching and buttons. Though she never tried to flaunt it, she knew that she was rather beautiful in the eyes of those around her, and this riding outfit showed that no matter what she wore she was a true vision.

* * *

Mirana spent two hours going over some of the paperwork she had Nivens bring to her room before she deemed it safe enough to leave without being noticed. Grabbing her cloak from her wardrobe, she kept to the shadows of Marmoreal so as to not get caught. Doing this brought back memories of happy times when her and Iracebeth would sneak out late at night just to see the beautiful Underland night sky. Mirana shock those thoughts away as another guard passed by the shadow where she was hiding.

After sometime, she had finally made it to the stables without being caught. _Now I just need to get a horse no one will notice is missing until later, even then there will be a note saying someone wanted a late night ride and decided to take that horse. Now, which one should I trust to keep this and anything I am told by Absolem a secret?_ She made her way through the stables until she was at her favorite horse.

"Phillip, I am terribly sorry to wake you, but I need help." Mirana whispered to the gentle horse.

"Your Majesty, I will do anything for you, but I can't help but wonder what are you doing out here so late?" Phillip, a white Destrier horse, replied to his queen and only rider.

"I need to ride another horse for this one journey to the Fungal Forest, but do not know which one I can trust the most with the information I am looking for tonight. Can you help guide me to the horse whom you would trust with these things?" Mirana had known Phillip since he was a mere colt and she had begged her father for him even though the breeder thought he was not worth the time.

"I understand Mirana. I would choose Beauty. She is strong, fast, and very trustworthy. She is down three stalls and across the way. Please, be safe my friend this is not the Underland it once was I'm afraid." Phillip replied truthfully and concerned for not only his queen, but his lifelong friend.

"Thank you, Phillip my friend. I will make sure you have two apples next time I come to see you." Mirana said with a nod of thanks as she left him to go back to sleep.

Mirana was silent as she made her way to Beauty's stall. When she arrived Mirana saw a black and white Plafrey horse that was finishing her dinner. The horse took a moment before she realized that the queen was standing before her. Beauty dipped her head in what horses consider bows and then returned to looking at the queen.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to see you." Beauty stated.

"I'm told that you are strong and fast, is this true?" Mirana asked.

"I am, my queen, but Phillip is still stronger and faster than most all of us in these stables."

"He tells me that you are also trustworthy. Can I trust you with the journey I need to go on?"

"If you need me I'm at your service. I am strong and fast, and whatever I hear upon this journey shall never be spoken of unless you wish for advice."

"Very well then. Which saddle is your's? We need to leave as quick as possible so no one will suspect anything."

"My saddle is the one on the third row, two in from the right. The tack they use is with it as well."

Mirana retrieved the saddle and tack and got Beauty ready for their journey. Once she had finished, Mirana led Beauty outside the stables and outside Marmoreal before mounting the horse.

"We are going to Fungal Forest. Do you know the way?" Mirana asked.

"Yes, my queen. It should take a few hours if you wish to rest before we come to the edge." Beauty replied.

"Very well, once we reach the edge let me know. We are traveling to see Absolem and he doesn't like horses to well. Please for the duration of this journey call me Mirana."

"Understandable my queen-excuse me-Mirana. He is a caterpillar so of course anything as large as a horse would be somewhat intimidating. Now you will need your rest before you speak with him."

"Alright, maybe a quick nap will help." as if to emphasis her point, Mirana yawned and went straight to sleep while riding astride Beauty.


	2. Absolem and the Oraculum

**Disclaimer**: I am only borrowing these characters from Mr. Lewis Carroll and Disney. This is mostly based on the Tim Burton movie though.

This is a fanfiction for any reader. I'm rating it T for now, but may up the rating as the story progresses.

Please Read & Review to let me know what you think and how you would like to see this continued! Also, I will be planting small references to some popular movies. If you are the first to answer which one is referenced this chapter I use your name as a character in either the White Queen's or Red Queen's court or military. Plus, I will let you decide which court or military you would like to be in!

(Y/N)=Your Name, (L/N)=Last Name, (E/C)=Eye Color, (H/C)=Hair Color, (O/H)=Original Home

_Needing Help, Finding Love_

Chapter Two-Absolem and the Oraculum

"Mirana...Mirana...we have arrived at our destination." Beauty called gently to the White Queen who was sleeping on her back.

Mirana, the White Queen, was at first disoriented having just awoke. Soon she noticed her surroundings and knew what the Plafrey horse said was true. All around them was fungi growing as tall as trees. Not too far ahead of the rider and horse was a clearing where there was a certain fog about the air.

"You can stop here Beauty, I can continue on foot from here." Mirana said as she had Beauty come to a halt.

"Of course, Mirana. I saw a small brook where I will go until you call for me." stated Beauty as the queen gracefully dismounted and landed softly on the ground.

With all that said, the two went their seperate ways. Mirana was glad she brought Beauty, seeing that the horse was allowing privacy for the meeting that was about to take place with Absolem over the Oraculum. _I hope I didn't ride out here for nothing. I know that there must be something on the Oraculum that can help ease my mind right now. _Her thoughts were interrupted when a cloud of smoke was blown in her face.

"Well, well, well, I did not expect her majesty to be visiting me, let alone at such a late hour." a blue caterpillar said as he sat on a fungi and took a puff from a weird looking contraption. _Did he call that a hookah? _she tried to remember.

"Hello...to you to...Absolem." Mirana coughed out. She always wondered what it was the caterpillar smoked, and how he could handle it so well while others around him coughed.

"Yes, well I suppose you came for some assistance concerning what took place the other day." though it sounded like a question Mirana knew that Absolem knew of no other reason for her being there at such a time.

"Yes, Absolem, in that attack the Champion was killed and I need to know who are next champion shall be, when are they getting here, and how are we to conduct ourselves when they do arrive."

"Well then look at the Oraculum, my queen, and find your answers. Though I may warn you, the answers you seek may end up surprising you in the end."

Even more curious than ever now, Mirana stepped next to another fungi and unrolled what looked to be an ancient scroll that would crumble at any given moment. She searched past the days passed and continued on into the future. She stopped at one week from the very day she was reading the Oraculum.

"A young girl is coming from the Upperland in a week, how in all of Underland does she find us?" Mirana voices her thoughts not expecting an answer.

Mirana continues to read until she sees another form. This person looks to be an adult from the shape and build, but she cannot get a good look at the person's face or other features because the Oraculum only shows their back. It is apparent that they too are from the Upperland from the type outfit they are wearing.

"Two people from the Upperland in such a short period of time from one another, that cannot be a coincidence."

She is shocked when she sees that second person again, this time in a suit of armor standing by her side. Mirana continues and sees that same person fighting in what appears to be a tournament of sorts. As she continues she keeps coming across this same figure of a person though never seeing their face or front. Mirana stops on one day, that day shows this person waving what looks to be a mystical sword near the Jabberwocky in the hopes of slaying the foul beast.

"This Upperlander is who has the fate of Underland resting in their hands?" she asks unbelievingly.

"If that is what the Oraculum foretells than it is so Mirana." Absolem says as the blows out another cloud of smoke in the queens direction causing her to cough as she rerolls the scroll.

"Is there anything else I need to know my friend?" Mirana asks while massaging her temples as a headache is starting to form.

"The mind is so fickle and yet the heart never grows weary, Mirana. Remember that and it may bring peace not only to Underland, but also to yourself." Absolem replied.

"Thank you, and perhaps you could come to Marmoreal for tea with everyone later. You know we always have room for one more. Until later my friend." Mirana said as she left. As she walked away she could faintly here Absolem voice carry on the wind.

"Fairfarren, silly girl." to which Mirana laughed, knowing that no matter how old either grew she would always be that 'silly girl' to Absolem. She walked a little ways further before calling Beauty.

"It's time to head back now Beauty. I will leave another note telling the stable hands to give you the day off tomorrow for staying out so late with me tonight." Mirana said as she climbed into the saddle once more.

"That is much appreciated, Mirana, thank you. Now you need to rest. I'm sure a queen's work is never done, and you will probably need to inform someone of what you learned here tonight." replied Beauty in a caring tone.

"Yes, I will have to meet with some of my most trusted people tomorrow to inform them of what I learned, but I do not wish to sleep if you cannot. I slept on the way here, I don't think it right for me to sleep on the way back as well." Mirana said. But it was all for not because within moments of those words passing her lips she yawned, showing how little sleep she had truly gotten since the attack only days ago.

"As I said before and as you just so stated, you have meetings to attend to tomorrow, and I will have the day off to rest after tonight. Please sleep, I will wake you when we are just outside of Marmoreal." Beauty responded with just a hint of forcefulness one rarely used with Mirana.

"Alright, but wake me when we are insight of the palace so we can sneak back in the way we came." she stated as the dream world consumed the queen.

* * *

The way back seemed just as short as the way to Fungi Forest. Mirana and Beauty had successfully gotten back into Marmoreal. Beauty had been put back in her stable with a note from the White Queen stating that Beauty could have the day off the following day for allowing the queen to have a late night ride and friendly conversation. Mirana was in her room in her bed contemplating the things she saw and the strange thing that Absolem had said to her before her departure.

_How in Underland did a little Upperlander find a means to come here? Who is she? More importantly, who was that other Upperlander that appeared so many times on the Oraculum? They couldn't possibly save us, could they?_

These thoughts consumed Mirana until sleep captured the queen in its grasp one final time that night.


	3. Relaying the Message

**Disclaimer**: I am only borrowing these characters from Mr. Lewis Carroll and Disney. This is mostly based on the Tim Burton movie though.

This is a fanfiction for any reader. I'm rating it T for now, but may up the rating as the story progresses.

(Y/N)=Your Name, (L/N)=Last Name, (E/C)=Eye Color, (H/C)=Hair Color, (O/H)=Original Home, (T/H)=Type of Hair [ex. short, straight hair; long, curly hair], (H)=Height

_Needing Help, Finding Love_

Chapter Three-Relaying the Message

Mirana awoke an hour and a half before she was to have tea with her closest and most trusted friends. She climbed out of bed and started her morning routine. She was ready with fifteen minutes to spare and started walking toward her royal hatter's work room. Five minutes before tea was to start Mirana walked through the simple white door leading to the work room where she already heard conversation taking place inside.

"Good morning all." Mirana said as she moved to her seat at the table.

"Good morning your majesty." echoed from all of her friends.

"What have I told you about calling me by my name when we have our private tea time?" she says as she seats herself.

"Sorry Mirana, but we do it out of respect for your station. Our friendship to you is why we can call you your given name much like we have done in the past when you were not only our princess, but also our dear friend. I mean what is friendship without being able to call your friends by their given name. It would be like calling me Hatter or Thackery the March Hare or even Mallymkun the Dormouse..." rambled Tarrant Hightopp, a man with unruly orange hair, a mismatched outfit, and unusually dark eyes that were a far cry from the usual shade of bright green. He was the royal hatter in the White Queen's court in Marmoreal, her life-long friend, and also her most trusted advisor.

"Tarrant." Mirana calmly said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm fine. Thank you." he replied in a calmer manor.

"Mirana, are you alright? It looks as if you maybe ill." spoke the meager voice of her second most trusted advisor and the court's royal herald, Nivens McTwisp. A white rabbit wearing his usual blue waist coat, Nivens is known to be a stickler for the rules of propriety in the court, even though he was going against the socially norm by being in his royal position.

"Now that you mention it Nivens, I did have something I wanted to speak to all of you about." Mirana said taking a sip of her tea then sitting her tea cup down in front of her. "I went to see Absolem last night to look at the Oraculum."

"Well, well. The queen sneaking out of the palace. What would others think if they knew that the queen likes to sneak about in the shadows?" said Chessur, a cat with a large, face splitting grin, large expressive green eyes, and black fur with streaks of green with hints of blue.

"Chess, I had to try and put my mind at ease that something can and will be done to take down my sister." Mirana replied. "What I found it truly surprising though."

"What did you find?" asked a Mallymkun, sitting on the tabletop not far from Mirana. Mallymkun, or Mally as everyone so affectionately calls her, is a small dormouse that wears a red dress with a hat pin for a sword.

"It's not she found it's what she didn't find." one of the Tweedles spoke up.

"On the contrary, it's what she found, not what she didn't find." the second Tweedle retorted. Looking between the two it is hard to tell them apart. They are both short and chubby with black and white striped shirts and black pants with red suspenders.

Sensing an argument about to start between the twins, Mirana spoke, "Boys, everyone, I found the answers I was looking for, but the answers are very shocking." Mirana finished her tea and refilled her cup to allow time for her words to sink in to her friends.

Once she had finished pouring her tea, she moved to get sugar only for Thackery, a gray hare with nervous habit of twitching ever so often and was just a tad bit crazier than the rest of those assembled at the table, threw two cubes in her direction. The cubes were spot on target and landed directly in her cup.

"Thank you dear Thackery." Mirana said to the skittish hare. "What I saw on the Oraculum was two Upperlanders coming to Underland in the not to distance future." she said taking a sip of her tea. "The first of the two is a little girl with unruly, curly hair. She will be here in one week. The second will come after her. This is the spot where I got the most confused."

"Mirana, take your time. We don't need to know all the details, but if that is what you wish to tell us then so be it." Tarrant spoke with an encouraging smile.

"Well, this second one appeared in trousers and a shirt. They had (T/H) and was standing about (H). The next time they appeared they had on armor and looked to be fighting in a competition. Though all of this is not too surprising, what I saw next was." Mirana stated as she looked off to the side while trying to remember all the details, but still not going to tell the full story.

"Yes, all of that does seem rather odd, but not as weird as things can get. What was it you saw next, my dear, that was truly the surprise to this entire tale?" Chessur asked in his rather deadpan voice as if he didn't care.

"Yes, well. What I saw next was this same person holding a mystic sword high above their head with the Jabberwocky in front of them. It appeared as if they were slaying the beast." Mirana said with the same distant look on her face.

"The only person that would stand against the Jabberwocky is the Champion of Marmoreal with the Vorpal sword. The Champion died in the last attack and the Vorpal sword was taken. We all know that only the Vorpal sword can kill the Jabberwocky." Nivens said as his nose twitched.

"I do not know Nivens, but what I can tell you is what I saw. This Upperlander looked to be slaying the Jabberwocky with some sort of mystic sword that was not the Vorpal sword." Mirana said. _I just hope they don't catch on that I'm not telling the whole truth just yet either. I need a way of knowing if it is true that this Upperlander will be..._her thoughts are cut short when Tarrant's voice brings her out of her musings.

"So we are to wait for an Upperlander to slay the retched beast while we sit and do nothing! Aye will nae wait or some Upperlander 'o sae us from the Bludy Beg Hed 'hile aye sits on the sidelines!" Tarrant rants while his eyes are switching from the grey they have been for the past few weeks to a blood red as his speech also switches from his English to Outlandish with his moods.

"Tarrant!" Mirana shouts to get his attention.

His eyes immediately go to grey as he bows his head in shame. "Sorry, I'm fine. Though I can see you're not Mirana. What else did you see? Are you trying to hide something from us?" He responds.

Mirana is taken aback, but couldn't help but think that she should have known if anyone was going to notice her keeping secrets it would have been Tarrant. She sighed as she nodded.

"Yes, there were some other things that I noticed about this Upperlander and relationships they will have with all of us." Mirana replied, sitting her tea cup down suddenly feeling put off her tea at being caught and about to have to explain what she saw.

"Mirana, you know we are all friends here. You shouldn't have to keep secrets from us." Tarrant said.

"I know my friend, but one relationship this Upperlander will have in particular is what has me on edge." Mirana said with a confused and worried expression.

"Well then, tell your friends. Maybe we can be of assistance to help sort out what you're thinking." Tarrant replied gently.

"I saw this Upperlander standing next to me, but not in their armor, but in a suit. It looked as if we were in the gardens here in Marmoreal. Tarrant, you were standing at this person's side with Thackery next to you. While, Mally, you were standing at mine along with Chess. It looked as if Nivens was in front of us, and the Tweedledee was on my side and Tweedledum was on the Upperlanders. People from court were all around and the picture showed the Upperlander slipping a ring on my finger." Mirana said without looking up from her hands.

There was a long silence before a thump was heard causing everyone to look to where Nivens had been sitting. He fainted from the shock that the White Queen had just told her most trusted friends the one thing she had tried to hide. Her wedding to this Upperlander, which was a scandal in itself it being between the Queen and a stranger from the Upperlands.

"So what you saw was your wedding to this Upperlander? Mirana you must be joking, there are only two ways you could marry someone from the Upperlands. They are either of a high station in the Upperlands or they could be the new Champion of Marmoreal. While them being in a high station in the Upperlands is possible, them being the Champion of Marmoreal is highly unlikely unless they have the ability to bend the elements and fight well with a sword." Tarrant quickly replies.

"You know me to well to know that I would joke about something like this Tarrant. I do believe what I saw was my wedding to this Upperlander, and not only that but them also being the Champion of Marmoreal. I can tell these things due to the fact that it looked as if they won the competition, then a few weeks later we married, only for them to go and fight and possibly even slay the Jabberwocky." Mirana replied.

"Alright, then what are we supposed to do until then?" Mally asked from her position where she had been listening intently the entire time.

"We go about business as usual. The girl will show up first in one week. After she has left, it is another week before the second one from the Upperlands ends up here. Chess, would you be a dear and keep an eye out in the Tugley Woods for the little girl? Once she appears take her to have tea with Tarrant, Mally, and Thackery. Tarrant, Mally, I would like you two to learn what you can from this girl. Could you four do that for me?" Mirana asked sweetly, even though it sounded more of a command.

"Of course, Mirana." they all replied in perfect unison, just as Nivens was waking.

"Oh dear, Mirana I do believe I was dreaming, because you told us you were to marry an Upperlander." Nivens stated drowsily.

"I will explain everything to you later Nivens. How's about we finish our tea before we have to go our separate ways?" Mirana said to signal that the time to change the subject was at hand.

Everyone picked up on the hint and went on talking about less important things. Though no one seemed to notice that Mirana was lost in thought not to return until the end of tea time when everyone left.


	4. Wonderland is Real!

**Disclaimer**: I am only borrowing these characters from Mr. Lewis Carroll and Disney. This is mostly based on the Tim Burton movie though.

This is a fanfiction for any reader. I'm rating it T for now, but may up the rating as the story progresses.

(Y/N)=Your Name, (L/N)=Last Name, (E/C)=Eye Color, (H/C)=Hair Color, (O/H)=Original Home, (T/H)=Type of Hair [ex. short, straight hair; long, curly hair], (H)=Height

**Author's Note**: Decided to do this as a Female Reader point of view. This chapter will be from the reader's perspective.

_Needing Help, Finding Love_

Chapter Four-Wonderland is Real?!

You sit listening to your friend and mentor as he comes up with crazy idea after crazy idea to expanded the trading company that your father bought stock in when it was just starting out nearly twenty years ago. It has been five years since his and mother's passing in an unfortunate carriage accident that you was fortunate enough to survive, though it did take you several weeks to recover. You have since taken over your father's shares in this trading company, being the only heir to their estate, and became an apprentice with this company under the two founders.

"(Y/N), what do you think about the expansion I'm trying to purpose?" your inner musings are cut short by your friend and mentor, Charles Kingsleigh. He has been like a father to you since your father died. His eldest daughter, Margaret, was younger than you by about seven years while his youngest, Alice, was ten years younger than her sister which in turn had her seventeen years your younger. Where Margaret considered you like a sister, Alice considered you more her aunt because of the age difference. Mrs. Kingsleigh on the other hand believes that by now a woman your age, twenty-five, should already be married and expecting if not already having your first child.

You smile politely at Mr. Kingsleigh and shake your head to get yourself back into the present. "I'm sorry, Charles, I was not paying attention. My mind was wondering through the past, please forgive me. I have however read what you are wanting to do to expand Ascot & Kingsleigh Trading Company, and had anyone else tried to expand to India I would have thought them mad." You smiled at this special mad man as you stated all of this before adding, "Of course as you love to say all the best people are mad. Am I correct in making that statement?"

He laughed whole-heartedly as he replied, "Yes, that statement is correct my dear. Thank you for making that comparison to me."

"Charles, I do believe you have a little visitor." Lord Ascot said from his place where he had been silent this entire time.

You and Charles look towards the door. There stood little Alice. She rubbed her blue eyes sleepily and yawned. "Daddy, I had a nightmare again." she said as her voice shook.

You exchanged a glance with Charles asking the silent question. He nodded as you stood up and walked toward Alice. "You want me to come tell you a happy story and tuck you back in, Alice?"

She smiled at you and asked shyly, "Can daddy come to though, Aunt (Y/N)?"

"Of course I'll come along, Alice, my dear. If you will excuse us for a minute Lord Ascot." Charles said. Upon Lord Ascot's nod, both you and Mr. Kingsleigh go to tuck Alice back into bed.

"Alice, why don't you tell me your dream? I know you have told your father, why not tell me as well?" you say gently to the child as she lays in her bed.

"Because you may think I've gone mad with the things I dream about. I told mummy and she said to never talk about it again because it makes me sound as if I've gone 'round the bend." Alice replies as she looks toward her father in the door way. "Daddy, do you think I've gone 'round the bend?" she questions him in a sweet yet broken voice.

He walks to the opposite side of the bed that you are on and feels her forehead as if he were feeling for a fever. "I'm afraid so...your mad. Bonkers. Off your head." he tells her seriously before turning a sly grin to her, "But I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are."

At this Alice smiles, leans back into her pillows, and starts to recant her dream to you. As you listen to her tell of an adventure in a place called 'Wonderland' with animals and flowers that can talk, a cat that can disappear, a mad hatter, and a mean red queen, you become fascinated that a child Alice's age can tell such tales with even the tiniest of details not left out. You begin to wonder just what happened down that rabbit hole where Alice was found, because it sounds as if she is more telling of a memory rather than a dream.

"Aunt (Y/N), do you think I'm 'round the bend?" Alice asked, hope in her eyes that you would say that you thought she wasn't.

"Alice, I, like your father, think all the best people are mad. Just look at us. The only think I don't understand is why you think of these dreams as nightmares?" you replied.

"The Red Queen was scary, though Knave was nice." Alice answered with a happy glint in her eyes at your response.

"Alright then, get back to sleep now. We have a party tomorrow at the Ascot Manor to celebrate another great year for the company." Charles said grinning at his youngest daughter that was like him in so many ways.

As you walk out of Alice's bedchamber you here Alice's sleepy voice call out, "Goodnight, Aunt (Y/N), Daddy, love you."

Once you and Charles are far enough away from Alice's door you break the silence, "You know Charles, it is almost time for me to leave once more. This time I do not believe I will be able to return."

Charles sighs as both of you come to a stop in the middle of the corridor. He looks at you as he says, "I knew this day would come your highness, but I did not expect it so soon. When will you take you leave?"

"Charles, I'm sorry to do this, but everything that needed to be done with my parents estate is now completed. After the accident, you have been like a second father to me and I thank you for that. The stocks my father bought will be transferred to you as of noon tomorrow. Make sure to take care of little Alice and make sure that Margaret is married to a worthy man is all the payment you need to give me for the stocks. Where I will be going I won't need the money. I shall take my leave during the party tomorrow after I announce to your wife and Lady Ascot who I truly am. After that is taken care of I'm going to fulfill my father's last wish for me." you say looking at the man that had trained you in negotiations and politics so that you could someday finish what your father started not long after you were born.

He sighed once again as he pulled you into a fatherly embrace filled with love and understanding. He was the only one to know your true purpose in this apprenticeship and weapons training. Charles promised your father that if anything should happen, Charles was to continue your training in the hopes that one day you could return to your kingdom of (H/T) and make an alliance with the kingdom of Marmoreal.

Stepping out of the embrace, he looks at you and says, "I understand, (Y/N). You have grown in to a wonderful, strong young woman, and I'm glad to have gotten to be a part of that process. I have always considered you to be another daughter. I will make sure to take care of Alice and Margaret as you have asked, and I thank you for the shares of the company you father purchased all those years ago. I have something for you in the study that I have been saving for the moment you considered yourself ready to return to your home."

The both of you continue walking until you have reached the study doors. Once you are inside, Charles goes behind his desk to retrieve your gift as Lord Ascot speaks with a hint of worry in his voice, "Is Alice alright?"

"Yes, she is fine. Just a bad dream." you reply since Charles seems to be distracted.

"Charles, what are you looking for?" Lord Ascot asks his business partner and life-long friend.

"Getting (Y/N)'s departing gift. I know I left it...ah, here it is." Charles replies. As he turns around to you and Lord Ascot, you can see a glint of the light hitting a shiny surface. As he walks toward you both, you can now see that it is a sword. Charles hands the sword to you saying, "Your father gave this to me to protect. He said he would retrieve it when you where ready to return home. So now I believe this belongs to you."

You look at the sheath and see your family crest along with the words 'Remember Who You Are' underneath. When removed from the sheath, the sword was about 38 inches long, eight being the hilt and the other thirty being the blade. The blade had jewels inlayed running in the center from the hilt down until only the last foot of the blade that made the tip was just metal. Upon closer inspection, you see that the jewels are in fact sapphires and the metal is a mix of white gold, platinum, and bits of steel to make it stronger. The one thing that Charles and Lord Ascot cannot see is the magic that surrounds the sword. Though the sword, the Hove Blade, reflected blue, it had a white aura around it.

You look at Charles with the biggest smile that you have ever had and grab him into a hug. Lord Ascot clears his throat as you two break apart. "What do you mean that (Y/N) is leaving and why in the world did you just give her a sword?" he tries to ask as politely as possible through his shock.

"I am not from England, Lord Ascot. In fact, I am from the kingdom of (H/T) where I was the princess until my family had to leave for our own safety. My father had me training in not only negotiation, politics, and trade, but also in the way of many weapons, sword more than the others." you respond.

Lord Ascot pales as your explanation. Charles was truly the only to know who you was, and who you are destined to be.

"So you see William, that is the reason I took her under my wing and tried to continue from where her father left off in her education. While I didn't know how to wield a blade, I found someone that was willing to teach her for defensive purpose only of course." Charles explained further for you.

"During your party tomorrow, I will be taking my leave. I will also be informing some people as to who I really am as well." you continue.

"I have one more question for you, (Y/N). Are you planning on wearing a suit tomorrow? I know Helen would wish for you to wear a dress, but I know you and your, shall I say, preferences." Charles says to you with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew that not only did you prefer to wear suits instead of dresses, but your eyes always lingered on the feminine forms of some of the ladies your age.

"Yes, I will be wearing my best looking suit for I will also need it when I reach Marmoreal tomorrow as well. You also know that, even with my preferences, I cannot act because of a promise made when I was just Alice's age." you reply to his questions, spoken and unspoken. If at all possible, the thought of you showing up in a suit causes Lord Ascot to go paler.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to finish my preparations for my trip home and need to turn in for the night as well. Thank you once again for everything Charles. You will never know what it meant to have you as friend for my father and myself." you say with a smile that, for the first time in a long time, managed to reach your eyes.

Upon seeing your first real smile in the last five years, Charles smiles grows even more if possible as he says, "Of course. You have a long journey and adventure ahead. You will need your rest. Goodnight."

With that, you return to your chambers and start packing the most important things you have collected in your time out of (H/T) in a bag gifted to you by your father before he died. You look at your room one last time before turning in when you suddenly remember a special gift you had made only a year and a half ago. _I cannot believe I almost forgot that. I had it made for the day when I returned to her and I almost forgot it. I just hope she likes it._ You smile when you look down at a ring you had made for the one that you had never forgotten. It was a platinum band with a sapphire at the top-center with a small circle of diamonds around it and on both sides was a perfect white opal. Once you had the ring packed away safely, you went to bed and, like Alice, dreamed of mad tea parties with the exception that you also dreamed of grand balls and a husband and wife in white with a daughter in red and another, your friend, in white.

* * *

The next afternoon, you are talking with Lord and Lady Ascot as well as the Kingsleigh's. "So, (Y/N), William said you would be leaving us during the party. Do you mind me asking where you will be going?" Lady Ascot said looking down her nose at you.

Smiling serenely you reply, "Actually, my business here in England is complete and I will be going back to my home kingdom of (H/T). My family left when I was young due to safety concerns in the near future and came to England. Now that I am more prepared, and it is just myself traveling, I do believe now is the right time to go back."

At this point Mrs. Helen Kingsleigh has started listening and asks you, "Why did your family fear for their safety? I know your mother mentioned not being from England, but she never said why all of you were here."

"Well you see, my father believed that the kingdom of Crims to our north was preparing to invade if they had someone smart enough to lead them. That was enough for my father to fear for us and we left. He searched for work and found the newly forming Ascot & Kingsleigh Trading Company that needed some more funding. In trade for him buying stocks in the company, Lord Ascot and Mr. Kingsleigh gave him a job that he could also use to train me in negotiation and also trade when I was at the appropriate age to be an apprentice." you replied as nice as possible, even though this talk was bringing back some bad memories for you.

"And may I ask, why you have a sword at your side and why you dressed in a suit?" Lady Ascot asked non to curtly.

"Well, I prefer to dress in suits because it makes it easier to move and fight if the need ever arose. The sword is a sign of my station. You see this here," you say pointing to your family crest, "that is the family crest, and the words underneath are words my father spoke to me on a daily basis. It was to remind me to not let what people, whoever they are and whatever station they held, said get to me because I was of higher station then all of them save for the queen and my parents." you give a soft pointed look and watched as what you just said gave both ladies you are speaking with a small look of horror.

Mrs. Kingsleigh was the first to recover somewhat and she said, "What you mean to say to us is that this entire time, we have been in the company of royalty?"

Taking one last look at the still horror struck face of Lady Ascot, you face Mrs. Kingsleigh and nod replying, "Yes, and it is time that I return home and if there is war, I am to negotiate with the kingdom of Marmoreal, that is to the west of Crims and (H/T), to see if they can help take back my kingdom."

As you finish this statement Alice runs up to you with Margaret in tow. "Aunt (Y/N), let's go explore the hedge maze." Alice looked up at you with the pout that she had perfected with your help.

You couldn't help but smile at how cute she was at that moment. "Of course. I would love to explore the hedge maze with you. One thing though, all you had to do was ask, that little pout, cute as it may be, has no effect on me." You turned to the adults around you and said, "I believe this will be my final goodbye to you all. It has been a pleasure getting to know you all." With all that said, you turned, took Alice's hand, and walked to the hedge maze.

You three have made it to the center of the maze without any problem. You and Margaret are sitting on one of the benches with Alice sitting in your lap with her head on your shoulder. Even though you wish to just freeze this moment and never have to leave, you have a kingdom to rescue and just can't. You sigh as you start talking, "Margaret, Alice, besides getting to spend time with both of you, I also wanted to talk to you about something important while we're here." Alice lifts her head from your shoulder and gives you her full attention, and Margaret looks you in the eye with a curious look. You sigh once more giving them a sad smile and kissing Alice on the forehead. You say, "I will be leaving very soon, but know that I love both of you very much and will miss you both the most."

"Aunt (Y/N), what do you mean? Where are you going?" Alice asks sadly.

"Well, Alice, you see my parents came to England to protect our family from a war my father thought was going to start very soon. I'm actually from a kingdom called (H/T)." you were starting but was interrupted by Margaret.

"No wonder you have a different accent than the rest of us. Wait, why did your father bring you here if he thought war was going to begin in your kingdom?" Margaret said.

With another heavy sigh, you close your eyes as you say, "Well, that's the thing. We left to protect the royal family, and he wanted to teach me how to use my powers as well as negotiation and trade. He had just finished teaching me how to use my powers before he died. Your father has been the one to teach me negotiation and trade, and he helped me find a teacher willing to teach me how to fight with a sword."

"How are you protecting the royal family? I have never seen you with anyone outside of the company and our family. I know our family is not royalty or else mother would have said something. Wait, no." Margaret said going wide eye at the end.

With a small smile you nodded, "Yes, Margaret. My family is the royals of the kingdom of (H/T). I only wish my parents could have gone home with me."

"Wait, Aunt (Y/N). You're royalty? So, you're a princess? Does that mean I'm a princess too since you're my aunt?" Alice asked and with each passing question hope sparkled in her eyes.

"Sorry, my dear, but no you're not royalty. Even though I consider you like the niece I may never have, you are not royalty. Let me tell you both a secret though," you said coming to a whisper at the end and looking at both Alice and Margaret, "both of you are my princesses and always will be."

The three of you hug and stay sitting like that for sometime, no one wishing to leave the hug knowing everything will change once they do. Finally, Margaret is the first to break the hug. She leans back a little and takes a deep breath, knowing you and Alice would need sometime alone because the two of you were closer than she would ever be to Alice.

Standing she says, "I'm going to go over to the gazebo over there." She looks at you on last time to see you smiling and mouthing 'Thank you.' to her before she turns and does as she said she would.

Alice, still hugging your neck, leans back enough to see your face. You see she wants to cry, but is being strong for you. You pull her back into the embrace and whisper to her, "Don't worry, Alice. We will both be okay, and you know what. I can tell you with certainty that we will see each other again, alright." You hear her sniffle, but she nods her head. You smile and kiss her on the top of the head.

Suddenly, you see a streak of white and royal blue run past where Margaret is standing in the gazebo. You feel your heart lurch at the thought of returning and leaving Alice. Then another thought occurs to you and so you say one last thing to Alice as you stand to take her to Margaret. "Alice, listen to me when I say that Wonderland is real. I have been there. I am from there. That is where I'm going now. One day you will return to Wonderland when you are older, and that is when I will see you. Fairfarren my silly, mad, niece the Alice." You hug her tighter and kiss her on the head once more before handing her to Margaret. "Margaret, look after Alice please. Take care of yourself, and marry a man you love and you know will treat you with the respect you deserve. Let the Ascot's and your parents know that I've left, and ask them to watch over my parents' grave for me." you put on your sincerest smile for them both as you say your final goodbye, "Alice, Margaret, I love you both very much. Please, if anything you remember, please remember that. Fairfarren, see you both again if the fates have it aligned."

With those final thoughts voiced, you take you leave of this world. You pick up you pack and follow a little white rabbit in a waist coat until you reach a rabbit hole underneath a tree that looks ready to fall at any given moment.

"Hello, your highness. It has been many years since I have last seen you." comes a voice near the base of the tree. It is the white rabbit.

"It is good to see you as well, Nivens." you say with a smile on your face.

"Where are your parents, (Y/N)? Are they not coming back as well?" Nivens asks.

At his question, your smile falters, but you answer in a surprisingly steady voice, "No, Nivens. My parents will not be coming back. I need to get to Marmoreal, and I promise to explain everything."

"Very well then. The queen is expecting you so we should not keep her waiting. Unlike that Alice girl, once we enter the Room of Doors I shall unlock the one that enters straight into Marmoreal. From there we are to go to the throne room." Nivens answers.

Nodding your head in a way that allows the rabbit to know that you understood the instruction, he jumps down the rabbit hole first. You look back toward the Ascot Manor once more and can see Alice playing with the other children. You look around the Upperlands one last time before finally following Nivens by jumping down the dark rabbit hole.


	5. Home Sweet Marmoreal

**Disclaimer**: I am only borrowing these characters from Mr. Lewis Carroll and Disney. This is mostly based on the Tim Burton movie though.

This is a fanfiction for any reader. I'm rating it T for now, but may up the rating as the story progresses.

(Y/N)=Your Name, (L/N)=Last Name, (E/C)=Eye Color, (H/C)=Hair Color, (O/H)=Original Home, (T/H)=Type of Hair [ex. short, straight hair; long, curly hair], (H)=Height

If anyone can guess the hints to other Disney movies I make in any of my chapters, review with your answer, your name, and if you want to be in the White or Red Queens' court.

_Needing Help, Finding Love_

Chapter Five-Home Sweet Marmoreal

You have followed Nivens back home. _Home, I never thought I would be here again. Will it be the same? How will it be different? I wonder how Mirana and Iracebeth are doing? Are they both married? Is Iracebeth or Mirana queen now?_ Your thoughts are cut short as Nivens opens a door in front of you. You step out into the evening light and look at your surroundings only to see a forest in front of you and the hill behind you.

"Nivens, where are we? I thought we were going to Marmoreal." you said to the rabbit.

"We are, your highness. We went through a door that would take us to the forest just beyond the entrance of Marmoreal. It should take us about an hour to reach the palace." Nivens answered.

"Well, well. Nivens is this the other Upperlander that Mirana said was coming to Underland?" you look around for the voice, but you don't see anyone besides yourself and Nivens. _That voice. Where have I heard that voice before?_

"Come now Chessur. This is no Upperlander. This is Princess (Y/N) coming to see Mirana." Nivens answers without stopping.

"I'm sorry Nivens, but I do believe you are wrong. The Princess (Y/N) we knew went missing long ago and has not been seen nor heard from since, and it is most likely that she never will be. Besides, I highly doubt that her father would take her to the Upperlands, let alone have her come back alone if this truly is her." Chessur said with hints of sadness and anger in his voice.

"Wait a minute. Chessur, right? You were found by some white knights when Princess Mirana was about six years of age, correct? Princess (Y/N) would insist on calling you Chess because not only was it a good nickname but also because she and Princess Mirana loved to play chess." you say to the cat with a hint of recognition in your eyes.

"Only two people have ever called me that, but others know of my nickname." Chessur said with a much more evident anger present in his eyes. "Only the two people know the story that you have told me. So if I'm going to believe you when you say you are Princess (Y/N), tell me, what was your nickname for both princesses?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, Iracebeth was nicknamed Racey and sometimes I even took to calling her Red Princess because her favorite color was red. Mirana, well I called Mirana about three different names including Mirey, White Princess, and sometimes I even called her Enchantress. I called Mirana White Princess for the same reason I called Iracebeth Red Princess. The reason I called Mirana Enchantress was because of a game we played where we would try to learn different spells and things of the like. We never had any set rules, but at the end of each game I would tell her she had learned the better spells and was the great Enchantress. They called me by name or by Blue Princess because blue was and still is my favorite color." by the time you finish you have a distance look on your face as you relive some of your happiest memories with the sisters.

"It is good to have you back in Underland, Princess (Y/N). Underland is in dire need of help, and you may be just the person to help us." Chessur says as he finally sees how you have grown to a similar form of your father but with the obvious feminine curves. Your face is the perfect combination of both of your parents. "Now I must ask love, where are your parents?"

The question brings you out of your memories only for you to have a saddened smile appear on your face. "I will explain everything to the White Court and their majesties once we reach Marmoreal, Chess. I would rather not have to tell it too many times."

The three of you continue in silence until you see the spires rising out in the distance. Each spire was topped with a chess piece. Mysteriously you see that the king piece is missing. The walls are a pristine white that reflects the setting sun behind it.

"Since we are so close to Marmoreal I do believe that I will go ahead and tell the court you are on your way." with that said Chessur disappeared.

You take another moment just to look at the sight in front of you and smile as you come to realize that you are truly back in Underland. _I can't believe I'm back after all these years. I just hope I am worthy of keeping that promise I made to Mirana all those years ago. Oh how I wish my parents could have been here by my side._

"Shall we continue, your highness? The court is very anxious to see this Upperlander that was on their way here." Nivens asks bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Of course Nivens. We don't want to keep The White Court waiting. When we do get to court, don't announce my name. Just say that I am a stranger from Upperland. I want to see if anyone recognizes without being told." you reply as you have started to walk toward Marmoreal once more.

* * *

"Your majesty, are you sure it is safe to bring an Upperlander here? How do we know that they will not try to attack us once we have let down our guard?" spoke a courtier near the dais that the throne of Marmoreal sat upon.

Gazing down on her royal court, Mirana breathes deeply before answering, "We do not know for certain that this Upperlander would not attack us, but it would be in the best interest of this court to house this stranger for what the prophecy has foretold."

Before anyone had time to speak against Mirana's decision a cloud of smoke appears before turning into the familiar form of Chessur the cat. "Your majesty, I have just come from the presence of the Upperland stranger that Nivens is escorting here. She will be here in a matter of moments." Chessur says in a respectful tone he picks up when in court.

"Thank you, Chessur. Do you know the identity of this Upperlander?" asks Mirana out of curiosity.

"In deed I do, your majesty. I would rather you find out when the rest of your court does." he replies, still in the respectful tone, but with a hint of amusement added to his voice and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"If that is what you think is for the best, then I trust your judgement, I do not like it, but I trust it none the less. Do you know when this stranger is to arrive?" Mirana asks.

Before Chessur has time to reply the doors to the Throne Room open and Nivens comes hopping in. Once he has reached the center of the room he looks at Mirana and says, "Your majesty, I present to you the stranger from Upperland, whose coming was foretold of in the prophecy." As Nivens finishes, the double doors leading to the Throne Room open and revealing said stranger.

You walk in and can't help but stare at the vision in white that is standing in front of the throne. Her hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. Her skin so pale and reflective you could only compare it to the brightest of moonlight. Her eyes were a brown that compared to a light milk chocolate with a hint of some emotion you could not quite guess the name of. Her lips are commanding attention with the darkness of them that set them apart from the rest of her face. She was absolutely gorgeous, you could only look at her and think she was an angel whose beauty is beyond compare.

Just like you, Mirana can't help but stare at this stranger. With your (H/C) hair in a low ponytail and your (E/C) eyes directed at her, you reminded her of a long lost friend that she never expected to see again. You are wearing a blue waist coat that matches that of the blue in your family crest with white stitching. A light blue vest can be seen underneath the waist coat and a white shirt underneath it with a blue bow tie that matches your waist coat. White pants with a black belt from which the Hove sword hangs are tucked into black boots to complete the outfit. She can't help but think of how dashing this stranger looks.

You reach the daïs and kneel in front of the queen as you speak, "Your majesty, I have traveled a great distance to speak with you today. Forgive me, but being from the Upperland I do not know whom I am addressing. I am (Y/N), Princess of (H/T)." You hear everyone take in a gasp as if they were just now recognizing you. You smirk to yourself with your head still bowed in respect for the monarch in front of you.

Mirana looks at you with recognition in her eyes and can't believe that it is truly you. "You may rise." she waits for you to stand and look at her before she continues, "Welcome back to Marmoreal, Blue Princess. It has been too long since you have last walked these halls. As to whom you are addressing, I am Mirana, Queen of Marmoreal."

It takes a moment for what she just told you to register in your mind. _Mirana. I have been speaking to Mirana this entire time, and she is queen of Marmoreal now. How long have I really been gone?_ You lightly shake your head as you come back to reality. "Queen Mirana, it has been to long since I have last been not only in Marmoreal, but in Underland as a whole. I missed it more than can be imagined. But what I missed the most was the great Enchantress of Underland." you say all of this is a surprisingly steady voice, although your last sentence had a bit of mischief hidden in your voice and the sparkle in your eyes.

Upon hearing her childhood nickname, Mirana started blushing and immediately came down off the daïs. "I know that you were dearly missed here as well, Princess (Y/N). Where are your parents? I would very much like to greet them as well." Mirana said with a smile upon her face.

At the mention of your parents, your smile falters and your eyes take on a saddened look that does not go unnoticed by Mirana. You sigh as you start your story.

"As you may know, fifteen years ago my family disappeared. My father feared war was on the near horizon for (H/T) and did not want to risk the safety of our family for a fight we would ultimately lose in the end anyways. We went to the Upperlands where father would teach me how to negotiate trade and work my way with politics when I was at the proper age to learn. Until the time that I reached that age, he trained me with not only my magic but other weapons as well. I had just finished my training with the sword and was about to start an apprenticeship with a trade company my father helped when my family went to the annual company party to celebrate the success of another year. It had been raining most of the day and all the roads were muddy and visibility was nearly none when we left the party. I suggested we go back inside and the host agreed to give us rooms for the night, but father would hear none of it." you pause for a moment swallowing to try to dislodge the lump in your throat before you continue.

"One of the horses that was pulling our carriage threw a shoe and our carriage ran onto the wrong side of the rode into the path of an oncoming carriage. The next thing I remember, I woke up in the hospital one week later with three broken ribs, two cracked ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, and no remembrance of what happened. They told me I was lucky. Both drivers died. The lone passenger of the other carriage died. Worse of all, both my parents died." you take a deep breath and try to keep the tears at bay to no avail as a lone tear escapes your eye.

"I was the lone survivor of the accident, it was a true miracle that I didn't die as well with not only the injuries I sustained, but the blood lose as well. It took me a few months to get back on my feet, but nothing was the same after that for me. One of the founders of the trading company took me under his wing and taught me everything my father wished to teach me, and he was the only one to know where my family really came from. Five years after the accident, I deemed it time to return home. That is what happened, from the time we left Underland to the time I have now come back." the entire time you were speaking people were in awe of how much you had to overcome while in the Upperlands. Though your voice was steady, Mirana noticed the tears that welled up in your eyes as well as the single tear that rolled down your cheek at the conclusion of your tale. By the time you finished, many of the courtiers, including some men, were in tears at the loss of another set of beloved monarchs. Though Mirana needed to stay strong, she too let loose some tears at the loss of your parents and the hardship that you had to endure.

Mirana took a deep, cleansing breath as she swiped at the tears that had fallen before she spoke in a calm, friendly voice, "Blue Princess, please let the knowledge that we all knew how much you meant to your parents and how much they meant to us be of some comfort." Mirana turns to her court and speaks in a soft, yet commanding voice, "I do believe that concludes our business for today. This meeting is adjourned. Now if you will excuse us." She loops her arm through yours and escorts you to her study.

* * *

As the two of you walk through the corridors of Marmoreal, a comfortable silence has fallen between you as each of you are lost in thought. Though you can still remember your way through the palace, Mirana has yet to let her arm fall from yours.

_Wow, she really has grown into a beautiful woman. Has it really been so long since we left? I wonder if she still remembers the promise I made her before we left. Why is she the queen? What happen to her parents, Uncle William and Aunt Elizabeth? Where is Iracebeth?_ Your thoughts continue along this path even as both you and Mirana have arrived at the study and have already entered. It is not until Mirana drops her arm from yours that you notice your surroundings. You watch as she asks for tea for the both of you to be brought up before she shuts the door.

Mirana turns and walks to you with a smile that would make Chessur proud. Once she is in front of you she says, "Is it truly my long-lost friend, (Y/N), the Blue Princess, that has returned back to Underland? Is it my friend that is to save Underland, even though she has been in the Upperland for so long?"

You smile back at her as you walk closer to her further closing the gap. When you stop there is only an arm's length between you both as you reply to her, "It is truly I, your friend returned from the Upperlands. If Underland needs to be saved I will try my best so that it is safe for you once more. Though I have been in the Upperland for some time, I have been training everyday so that I could bring peace if I had to."

Mirana closes the gap, pulling you into a fierce embrace the reminds the two of you that this is really happening, that you are really home. _Home, it has been too long since I could truly think to call a place home._ A loud knock sounds throughout the room bringing you out of thought. The two of you are still a tight embrace when the knock sounds again.

You chuckle and say, "Shouldn't you or I get the door. We don't need to let the tea get cold, and we have many things to discuss."

With a sigh, Mirana drops her arms and walks to the door to retrieve the tea-tray from the servant. As she turns back around she is startled to come face to face with you standing with only enough space for the tea-tray.

You smile at her and put your hands out to take the tray as you say, "Here, let me get that for you Mirana. Just show me where to sit this for us."

She smiles back and you swear that smile could light up even the darkest of places, though you haven't a clue why she would even grace such places. You are brought back to reality as she speaks, "Thank you, (Y/N). That is very kind of you. Just put the tray on the table between that couch and the fireplace."

You do as you are told and start pouring the tea. The tea smells like a mix between apple-blossom and rose petal. You had never forgotten how Mirana liked her tea so just to show her how much you remembered the little things, you fixed her tea for her. She seemed shocked that you remembered she like two cubes of sugar and a single table-spoon of milk in her tea.

You smile sweetly as you hand her the cup of tea saying, "Your tea, your majesty." The tone of your voice contradicts the seriousness of your expression.

"Thank you, Princess (Y/N). That is very gracious of you. I see you also remembered how I take my tea." Mirana jokes back.

After fixing your cup and taking a sip you say, "Of course, how could I forget when I practically lived here during the winter. How has everything been since I left? Where are your parents and Iracebeth? I was hoping to see them as well."

At these questions Mirana sat down her tea-cup upon the table in front of the two of you. After taking a deep breath she replies, "There has been unrest in the kingdoms for the past few years. It did not escalate to quickly until a few weeks ago when Crims attacked on the Horovendoush day. The Jabberwocky attacked and destroyed the Hightopp clan and their village. Though both you and I were young, Iracebeth was five years older than both of us. She knew everything that was going on. In order to try to calm Crims, about five years after your family left, my parents arranged a marriage between Iracebeth and the new king because they already knew I was going to get the crown of Marmoreal. About three years after the marriage Iracebeth took over and had the king killed. Another two years after that she sent assassins to kill my parents. I took over not long after they were killed. She waited another couple of years to attack." Mirana sighed and you can see the pain in her eyes, but she continues.

"Because of the attack on Horovendoush day, we no longer have a champion or the Vorpal sword. We are going to hold a tournament in two days to make sure we have a champion for the foreseeable future, especially now since Iracebeth raised the Jabberwocky." This entire time you have been quite, not believing what you are hearing and yet knowing it must be true by the pain evident in Mirana's eyes and the drop in frame that you have never seen her do before.

"Mirana, I am truly sorry about your parents. They were like a second set of parents for me. As for Iracebeth, even though we were five years younger than her, I knew she was a evil kind of mad by the look in her eyes. I had seen it a couple of times before when my parents had to execute people for murder. As for the champion and Vorpal sword problem, if you will allow it, I would like to enter the tournament myself. I have trained many years in the Upperlands and never knew why until now. I have a promise to keep and this will help me do so." you reply to her with determination set in your eyes and voice.

Mirana doesn't quite remember any promise you made to her if you ever had, but she remembers that look all to well from those times where you were stubbornly set on a point and never let it go even if proven wrong. She sighs and says, "I say that their are no rules not allowing you to compete in this tournament. I saw you had a sword, but do you have armor?"

You look back into those brown eyes that hold so many emotions and smile shyly at her. "Maybe I didn't think this through entirely. Other that my sword and a few suits for any occasion I may need them for, I do not have a suit of armor."

She looks at you for a moment before rising gracefully from her seat and turning back to you. You rise only a moment after she does with a questioning look on you face. She says, "If you are going to compete and even fight against my sister's army then you need a proper suit of armor. We only need your measurements and we can have them made by sunrise the day of the tournament. After the measurements are taken you can turn in if you wish. Dinner was already served about two hours before you arrived and Chessur told us of your arrival right after dinner was finished. I will take you to your chambers and will have a few ladies come in to take the measurements if that is alright with you."

You smile back at her and nod in agreement to her terms. You answer her, "Thank you, Mirana. I never had a proper suit of armor or even thought of one because of the normal attire wore in the Upperland is very different to what we have here. I will also take your advice in turning in for the night seeing as how I like to wake early with the sun to do my daily workout."

Miana once again loops arms with you as the two of you walk down the corridors. This time you stop in front of in an ornate door showing a sword and shield. Mirana opens the door and the two of you walk in. There is are three doors two to the left hand side of the room while there is one on the right. The bed is directly center of the room and is the perfect size to fight the room and have enough space for a sitting area.

Mirana turns towards you and says, "For now this will be your room. The washroom and closet are over there," she points to the doors to the left, "and over there is a door to my room. It is funny, but we can have a sleep over just like old times if you like." Mirana turns towards you with an hopeful smile.

You smile back at her, "Maybe after a few nights, Mirana. I need my rest from traveling and I will need rest for the tournament. I would not wish to disturb you when getting up at the times that I do to train. I would also suggest you put a silence spell on my room so that you may not hear my snoring, but keep it so that I can hear what is happening outside my room."

She looks at you with what can only be explained as pure joy, "Of course, I completely understand (Y/N)." a knock on the door sounds throughout the chamber. "Enter." Mirana answers from next to you.

The door opens and there stood three maids. "Your majesty, we are here to take Princess (Y/N)'s measurements." speaks the eldest of the three. The maids bowed in respect to both you and Mirana before they came in and took your measurements and within twenty minutes they were gone again. "Your majesty, I will personally take these measurements down to the forgery and to Mr. Hightopp as well." With a final bow the elder maid left you two alone again.

"If you don't mind Mirana, I am quite tired and would like to rest. I hope to see you for tea tomorrow?" you say trying to sound confident, even though the last part was meant to be a statement it sounded more like a question.

"Of course, it is late and you need to rest. Breakfast is at seven-thirty and tea will be served at ten o'clock sharp. Goodnight, (Y/N). It is good to have you back in Underland." Mirana replies.

"I will be there bright eyed and bushy-tailed, but maybe not as bushy-tailed as Nivens. It's good to be back. Goodnight to you as well, your majesty. I hope you sleep well." you smile at her in the sincerest way possible to try to convey how you felt in that moment.

Mirana returns the smile with one of her own and turns to leave through the adjoining door, "Oh, one more thing that I almost forgot about." She waves her hand through the air and white sparks connect her fingers. "There now, the silence spell you asked for. Goodnight." As she crosses the threshold she can hear your voice traveling to her even though you think she did not hear.

"Goodnight, my love." When she hears this she smiles knowing that her feelings are returned.


	6. Memories and Promises Upheld

**Disclaimer**: I am only borrowing these characters from Mr. Lewis Carroll and Disney. This is mostly based on the Tim Burton movie though.

This is a fanfiction for any reader. I'm rating it T for now, but may up the rating as the story progresses.

(Y/N)=Your Name, (L/N)=Last Name, (E/C)=Eye Color, (H/C)=Hair Color, (O/H)=Original Home, (T/H)=Type of Hair [ex. short, straight hair; long, curly hair], (H)=Height

_Needing Help, Finding Love_

Chapter Six-Memories and Promises Upheld

**"(Y/N), catch me if you can!" yells a young girl, about the age of seven, as she runs into a hedge maze nearby.**

**"Mirana come on, I don't really have time to play and you know it. I have to leave soon." you hear your eight year old self yell back as you run after her taking a short cut to the center.**

**As you come into the center you can hear her laughing as you wait for her to appear. You see her looking back as she comes into the clearing at the center and take this time to sneak behind her and wrap her in a giant hug lifting her from the ground making her squeal as you yell out, "Gotcha!". When you sit her back on her feet she leans into your hug and you try to remember this feeling because you don't know when you will return.**

**"(Y/N), when are you coming back? I do not want to think what will happen without you in Underland." her usually confident, strong voice has turned meek and weak with the news of your departure. It breaks your young heart to think you may never see her again.**

**"Mirana, in truth, I don't know when I will return. I do promise you this; I will come back and be anything you need. I promise to come back and be your protector even if it would cost me my life. I love you, Mirana. I don't know if this is how our parents feel, but I know that anytime I am not with you, I think of you and what you may be doing in that exact moment. I will continue to love you and I promise to come back to you no matter how long it takes." your voice has a strong confidence that is rarely there. After you make this promise you turn her around and seal your promise with a kiss to her forehead.**

**"I love you too, (Y/N). I have always had these strong feelings toward you. Please, come back to me. Become my champion and later promise me that we will marry. I do not know nor do I wish to know what will happen if you break this promise to me." Mirana replies to your promise. It breaks your heart even more when you see that single tear roll down her cheek. Then your heart starts to race as you realize she is closer than before. It only takes you a moment before your mind catches up to you body and you sense her lips on yours in a small, sweet kiss. What seems like an eternity later, though it was just a few seconds, Mirana pulls back and you open your eyes to the beautiful sight of Mirana blushing. "I am sorry. I do not know what happened to me, but I felt like the promises-" Mirana never got to finish her explanation because you let your lips fall to hers once more.**

**"You don't need to explain Mirana. I feel the same." you tell her after you pull back. "Here, I want you to have this." you say taking off your family crest necklace that you have always worn.**

**Mirana gasps not believing you would give her something so important to you. "(Y/N), I can't take your favorite necklace. I have never seen you without it around your neck."**

**"Exactly. When you see this around your own neck, you will know that I am coming back. Not only will I want my necklace back, but that is when we can be together. This will remind you of my promise, okay?" you say attaching the clasp of the necklace around Mirana's neck.**

**"Okay, (Y/N). I will make sure to take care of it for you." her smile makes your heart melt. Even though at this point you both have kissed twice this third kiss is all the sweeter because you both leaned into one another. Once the kiss is broken neither of you want to leave the embrace knowing that once you do everything will change.**

**Finally, you look down at her and break the embrace, but not before taking her hand in yours and entwining your fingers. The two of you take the long way back through the maze, but before you enter back into the court yard you turn to her and say, "Mirana, remember my promise and make sure to remember who you are and stay true to yourself." To seal what you said, you kiss her forehead once more as you see your parents walking toward you both.**

**"(Y/N), it's time to go." your father yells for you. You turn to Mirana once more to take in her beauty before running off.**

You wake with a start. Though you had never forgotten that day, you had never had a dream about it with such clarity as you did that night. You lean up and see the first morning light coming through the curtains in your room. Stretching out your muscles as you stand up, you go to your closet and find your bag to change into your training outfit. Once changed you put you sword on your hip and leave your room with a note just in case Mirana comes to check on you.

Once outside you see many soldiers gathered around what looks to be the training ground. You start to walk in a different direction when you hear your name being called. You turn to see the captain of the guards coming your way.

"Princess (Y/N), what are you doing out at this time of morning? Usually it is just us guards and some of the servants about at this time of day." says the captain.

"Captain James, I was hoping to get my workout done for the day. I was going to us the training grounds for the practice dummies, but I see you are working with the guard. I can wait until you are finished. I have other ways to start my workout other than a sword fight." you state calmly knowing what he will soon say.

"Your highness, I'm sure there is something better for you to do. I am fairly certain that you don't need to train with a sword as we as guards are here to protect you, and it is very unbecoming of a lady of your status." he says as if he were only commenting on something as common as the weather. Here it was, right in your face. Your father had warned you of people that would say such things.

"I understand that Captain, but my father wanted me to train my body for great endurance and also with weaponry. That was the one thing that my father and I had in common, and he had just finished my weaponry training when he died. It is the one thing that makes me feel closer to him. I will continue my training no matter what anyone says." you answer him with an impassive face.

You can see the near anger in his eyes at his 'suggestion' not taking effect. "Alright, your highness, how about we make a wager. If you can beat my top ten men and myself, you can train all you wish and I will not interfere. Do we have a deal?"

Though you keep the impassive face, a small glint of mischief in your eyes gives away your emotion. "Tell me, Captain. Are these ten men and yourself entered for the tournament?"

"Of course my ten best men and myself are entered into the tournament. Why would we not be? There are a total of fifteen competitors, the other four are part of the royal court." he answers as if it was a commonly know fact.

"Alright, Captain. We have a deal, and now there are sixteen competitors in the tournament." you say with a small smirk and the mischievous look in your eyes.

The Captain's eyes grow wide when his brain finally catches on to what you are saying, but before he could respond you start talking again, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to train before I get ready for tea with Her Majesty." You bow in respect to him and his men before taking your leave.

You train for nearly two hours before going in to clean up for a day that is highly normal as normal could be in Underland. You spent most of the dinner that night Mirana is the first to break the silence that has settled over your strange group.

"So, (Y/N), did you have a good first day back in Marmoreal today?" she asks, truly curious about what you did today.

"I had a lovely day, though did have a small problem this morning that was quickly taken care of." you say trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"What kind of problem did you have? I cannot imagine someone trying to fight with you, your highness." Nivens says, his curiosity peaked just as much as Mirana's.

"Captain James, like many men, believes that I should not be fighting but instead letting the guards take care of my protection." you answer. "It's no problem now. Though, I can imagine he may not have taken me seriously when I said I would be fighting in the tournament tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, your armor will be finished first thing in the morning. Tarrant, could you help (Y/N) tomorrow as her squire?" Mirana turns and asks the man to her right.

"As much as I wish I could, I too am competing tomorrow." Tarrant replies.

"If I may, dear, I can help the Blue Princess tomorrow." say Chessur from down the table a little ways.

"Thank you, Chess. That is very kind of you." you say as you nod politely to the grinning cat. "Now, your majesty, friends, if you will excuse me I need to go through my training stretches one more time then retire for the evening to rest for tomorrow."

"Of course, (Y/N). We will see you at the tournament. Chessur will wake you in the morning and a few guards that are not participating will bring in your armor. Chessur and a few maids will help you into it then Chessur will escort you to the arena when you are ready. Of course you also remember that him being squire also means he holds you shield and sword when you are waiting for your next round." Mirana says to you.

"Of course, that is fine. I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight all." you say as you walk out the door to go to bed.

You wake the next morning with Chessur floating in front of you face with that famous grin of his. "Good morning, your highness. The maids will be here in a moment. You will have just enough time to freshen up for the day." he says while floating back towards the door.

Once he is gone, you get up and head for the bathroom. If you had enough time a nice hot bath would help to loosen the muscles that would be needed today, but a hot, steamy shower is just as good. Once out of the shower, you hear a knock at the bathroom door.

"Your highness, I have your under-armor here for you." says the voice of the same elder maid from those couple of days ago. You open the door and retrieve your under-armor from the maid. Once changed you step out only to have her usher you to the opposite side of the room at the sitting area.

The three maids from a couple of days ago were there as well as a few guards to help with the heavy lifting. Standing off to the side in shadow, you notice another person. He has expressive green eyes and a smirk on his lips, though it is his black hair with hints of blue and green that tells you who this is.

"So, Chess, are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to be a proper squire and help?" you tease him.

"I am supervising, luv. Now, where is your sword? I need to shine it and make sure it is not to sharp." Chessur replies.

"No need for that, Chess. I took care of it last night before bed. My sword is very special to me so I will be the one to handle it, no offense." you reply.

"None taken. You will allow me to give you advice and hold your shield though." he says.

"I can deal with that. So tell me who my first opponent." you say politely.

"The selection will begin as soon as everyone is ready and in the arena. There will be four rounds with only half the competitors moving on at each round. I don't know about you, but there are many competitors that have powers. I know of five having magic and at least eight can control one of the four elements. Other than that, they can all wield a blade with deadly precision. The only competitor I don't know anything about is you." he answers rather thoroughly.

"Okay, thanks for the information. I will tell you my attributes later." you say as the maids and guards put the finishing touch on your armor.

Chessur picks up your sword and hands it to you. "You know, (Y/N). I can see what this sword is. You are truly the future champion."

Attaching the sword to your hip, you say, "I don't know what you're talking about, Chess, but if it allows me to fulfill my promise I wouldn't have it any other way." You look in the mirror and no longer see that little girl, but a strong warrior ready for battle. "It's now or never, Chess. Let's go." you say as the two of you start for the door.

Once outside, you see a large arena with eight tents on one side and large grand stands on the other. At the bottom middle of the grand stand, you see many seats on a raised platform. You smile thinking of Mirana and what she may be wearing today.

"That tent in the middle is for you and Tarrant. All competitors will have to share a tent with at least one other until their tent mate is knocked out of the competition. The tent mates will only face off in later rounds so that it can be assured the competition is not rigged." Chessur says to you as you both walk in and get comfortable.

The crowd is deafening as all competitors are brought into the arena in order of rank in the social ladder. Being a Princess, you are announced last. When the order of the fights is chosen, you are happy to note that you will be facing Captain James. Because of your high status, you are allowed to choose when you and the captain will face off. You choose for you fight to be last, hoping that it will be a good one.

You meditated during the duration of the other battles so you can give the captain you full focus. When you step out, the crowd is going wild. You look toward the royal seating and there is the most beautiful vision you have seen in a long time. Mirana is in a grand white dress like usual, but she has her hair up in a fancy bun with a few spirals framing her face. _She looks like an angel._

"Competitors, this is a points based fight. Each blow dealt to you opponent is worth one point. You land a blow you get a point, your opponent gets a blow that point is taken away. You each start at zero. Once your opponent gets five points, they win. Now remember, no head blows or else that disqualifies you from the competition and your opponent wins." Nivens says from in between you and the captain. "Captain James, are you ready?" The captain nods his acceptance, and Nivens turns to you. "Are you ready, Princess (Y/N)?"

"Born ready." you say with a smirk on your face and glint of mischief in your eyes.

"Alright then, fight!" Nivens yells as he hops back to stand in front of the royal seating box.

With your shield on your arm, you wait for Captain James to make the first move. You see his body language as he tries to size you up. Then his posture changes and he surges forward. You wait until he is about four feet away then you make a flourished movement of dodging his attack with the use of your shield, drawing your own sword, and hitting him in the side earning you the first point.

You draw back about five feet from the captain while he is stunned by your fast movements. The smirk has not left your face as you wait for the next attack. You see the anger in his eyes as he tries his next attack. His sword clashes with yours and you spin delivering another blow to his back with your shield.

You draw back again and know that his emotions are starting to get to him because his moves are getting sloppy. He lunges for you again and you dodge and deliver a blow to his other side. He swings wildly around only for you to deliver another blow to his back with your shield.

You hear Nivens yell, "Match point!" and you see the rage in the captain's eyes. He surges forward once more and you trip him with your blade. He tries to get up, but your foot is on his chest and sword is at his neck. His sword was knocked away during the struggle so he was defenseless. "End Match!" is the next thing you hear from Nivens.

You remove your foot and offer your hand to your defeated opponent, but he refuses. He grabs his sword off the ground and bows to you before walking toward his queen and kneeling before her. He stands and goes off to his tent and gathers his things to go back to his office.

You bow before Mirana with a soft smile upon your face. She nods her head to you and you retire to your tent awaiting your next fight.

"Congratulations, Princess (Y/N). That was a well deserved victory. Your next opponent is Jonathan. While he is skilled with the sword, he is more known for being able to control the element of earth." Chessur tells you after you have removed your shield and sat back to rest.

Though the match against Jonathan was tougher, it went just as well as the first one. You and Jonathan didn't use the shields; instead you both would bend the earth. Jonathan was able to get a couple of hits, but in the end you won the match.

"Alright, Blue Princess, two more opponents and you win the tournament. Now, you next opponent is Henry. He is a hot head and very egotistical. He is the definition of fire bender. Whatever you do, don't hurt his pride or it could come back to haunt you." Chess warns you of the next match.

Henry is nothing to laugh at. He is six foot five and has all the signs of a powerful fire bender. The match starts out evenly. You each land a blow so the score is back at zero. You are able to get the upper hand when you unexpectedly launch your own fireball. You are working on getting your third point with a blow to the legs, but your aim was too high and it ended up hitting him in the arse instead. The crowd went wild with laughter and cheers. '_Not good.'_ was the only thought that ran through your mind as you see blind rage in his eyes.

Though no one else recognizes his next bending movements, you do. It all happens in slow motion, one moment you are standing near the side of the grand stand the next you are yelling for everyone to get down as you run toward Mirana. The lightning is white hot and you can hear the sizzle of electricity in the air. You begin the move you have practiced many times but never had to use. You redirect the lightning away from Mirana and the innocent spectators toward the sky. Once the boom of thunder is heard a collective gasp is let loose from those gathered as you fall limp to the ground. Redirecting that strike took all your energy, you black out for only a moment then the next Henry is on top of you delivering a very hard blow to your temple that causes you to black out once more.

Henry is tackled off of you by Captain James, Chessur, and Tarrant. Mirana rushes to your side as you are waking up.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" she asks in a concerned voice. She places her hand on the cheek that Henry just hit and tenderly heals the wound.

"I'm fine. Feel like I have been hit by a carriage, but I'll be fine." you say with a small smile.

"Do you think you can stand?" she asks, hoping that the lightning didn't too much damage.

"Yeah, I can stand. Just move back a little, your majesty." you answer her. As you stand you start to get light-headed and sway for a moment before regaining your balance. "See, good as new." you say smiling at her.

She smiles back at you before turning to the others. You see that your opponent has gone pale as he realizes what he has just done. Captain James is the only one holding Henry now, but as Mirana walks toward them you are just slightly behind her and Chessur and Tarrant have fallen in line with you.

"Guard Henry, you have broken the rules of this tournament. You struck your opponent in the head so are here by disqualified from the remainder of the tournament. Because I hold my guards to have a high standard in honor and respect, you shall be sent back to training. If you can show that you have learned to honor yourself with your self-control and respect your opponent on the field of battle, I shall allow you back on the guard." Mirana says to her now former guard. She turns to Captain James and says, "Make sure what I have said gets done."

"Yes, your majesty." the captain says as he leads Henry away. Mirana takes a few deep breathes to calm herself before turning back to everyone else.

"Now, I do believe we have a tournament to finish. Princess (Y/N), Tarrant, if you two are ready." Mirana said while turning to go back to the royal viewing box.

"Actually, Queen Mirana, I am going to yield the final duel to my opponent." Tarrant states before Mirana even has time to move.

She looks back at him with a shocked expression that mirrors your own face. Mirana recovers quickly and says, "Hatter Tarrant is there any reason why you want to bow out of the final battle?"

"Well, my queen, I only know what I saw of this last fight. Princess (Y/N) was quick to think and protected you without hesitation even though she could have been killed. If she is our champion I know that you would have the best protection possible. Also, she redirected that lightning strike. The Jabberwocky killed our last champion with a single breath of lightning. With her as our champion, the possibility of that happening a second time will go down significantly." Tarrant said with a sense of certainty about him.

"Very well then, Tarrant," she turns away from him once more and focuses on the gathered crowd as she says, "People of Marmoreal, Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter to the White Court, has graciously withdrawn from the competition in favor of Princess (Y/N) in sight of the event that just took place in which she protected us all." Mirana turns to you only to see your still shocked face. She keeps her wits about her not to laugh out right, but you see the amusement in her eyes as you recover. She returns to the crowd saying, "I have the honor of presenting to you (Y/N), Princess of (H/T), our Champion of Marmoreal!"


End file.
